Demonic medics
by Tenkai of Chaos
Summary: What if Naruto and Kabuto were adopted by Tsunade.


**Demonic medics**

Sum: what if Naruto and Kabuto were adopted by Tsunade at a young age.

Prelude

---Hokage office---

"Seven years. It's been seven years since Naruto, Kabuto, Shizune and Tsunade left." said the oldest Hokage, looking out at the window when a knock came at the door. "Yes?" asked the third, as his assistant opened the door. "Sir you have some visitors." replied his secretary. "Send them in." came his reply.

A few seconds later the door opened and four people walked in, two he realized were Tsunade and Shizune. The first boy that he looked at was about five foot with blonde hair and blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing combat boots with black trip pants and a black Russian belt coat with the hip pouch hanging over it from a second belt and a fish net shirt with a black leather coat over it and a set of fingerless gloves. The odd thing about the cloths were that the right shoulder and knee as well as the left elbow and ankle had large pads that had three metal spikes on them and a katana hanging from his second belt as well.

The other boy had silver hair in a low pony tail and black eyes behind glasses. He was wearing opened toe sandals with black jeans with two hip pouches on both sides and a black shirt with fingerless gloves that had metal on the knuckles and forearm gantlets.

"Tsunade, Shizune, Naruto, Kabuto, it good to see you all again." said Sarutobi, with all honesty in his voice. "Yes, it is good to see you to Sarutobi-sensei, but I came to enlist my boys as ninja." replied Tsunade, looking annoyed. "Very well, I'm going to assume they can pass the test so here boys." said Sarutobi, handing the boys a headband which they put on quickly. "Boys give this scroll to Iruka, and he'll place you on the proper team." said the third. "Hai Hokage-sama." Replied both boys at the same time, much to the distress of there mother. Then they turned and left the room.

"So, just how good are they?" asked the third when they were gone. "High ANBU easy, maybe low Sannin if they push it. They both have beaten me a few times." replied Tsunade, as the thirds face went into shock. "They what to go through the ranks on there own feet so don't think of booting them up higher." said Shizune, sitting down with Ton-Ton on her lap. "There both skilled medic-nin and very clever with it." said Tsunade, with a look of pride in her eyes.

---The academy---

"Well students let me first say I'm proud of you for making genin." started Iruka, when a knock came from the door. The students started talking as Iruka opened the door to two boys and was handed a scroll. After reading the scroll Iruka let the boys into the room getting everyone's attention. "If you two could sit by Hinata, I can start telling who the team's are." said Iruka, as the boys found there sits next to a blushing Hinata and after that the boys tuned Iruka out and looked at the other members of the class. Team seven. Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba. Team eight Akimichi Choji, Aburame Shino, and Nara Shikamaru. Team ten Raiu Naruto and Kabuto, Hyuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. Well your Jonin senseis will be here soon." said Iruka, leaving the room.

"Ha take that Ino-pig!" shouted Sakura, as her inner self shouted about. "Shut up Forehead girl!" shouted Ino, when Naruto and Kabuto broke out in maniac like laughter. "What are those two laughing at?" asked Ino, marching up to the two.

---Thirty seconds ago---

"Naruto, I just realized that mom has her wallet and there are casinos here." said Kabuto, with a worried look on his face. "You worry too much. Besides, I got more from that hug then mom realizes." replied Naruto, pulling out three wallets from his jacket. "Way to go bro!" said Kabuto, as the two brothers broke out in maniac like laughter.

---Regular time---

"What are you two laughing at?" demanded Ino, tapping her foot. "Nothing that concerns you Miss…umm I'm sorry, who are you?" asked Kabuto, pushing he's glasses up. "I'm Yamanaka Ino." replied Ino, realizing that this two were here team mates. "Well, I'm Raiu Naruto and this is my brother Kabuto." replied Naruto, motioning for her to sit. "So, you two are my team mates with Hinata." said Ino, as the two nodded. "So, where's Hinata?" asked Naruto, as Hinata walked up. "Ano, sorry I wasn't here." said Hinata, sitting down. "So, how about we introduce our self's and tell each other our skills?" suggested Kabuto, as Naruto hopped up on the desk top.

"Ok, I'll go first." said Ino. "I'm Yamanaka Ino, I like working at my family's flower shop and training with my dad. I dislike perverts and Forehead girl. My jutsus revolve around my family's jutsu." finished Ino, as Hinata went next.

"I'm Hyuga Hinata; I like making medical cream and learning medical jutsu as well as reading. I dislike what my clan does to it own members and my skills revolve around my family taijutsu and a few basic medical jutsu." said Hinata, pushing her index fingers together. "Very well, Hinata you lucked out." chimed the Brothers.

"I'm Raiu Naruto; I like my family and foxes summons, I dislike snakes and most fools. My skills are medical jutsu as I am a licensed Medic-nin, as well as my own jutsu and power house jutsu." said Naruto, motioning for Kabuto to start.

"I'm Raiu Kabuto; I like my family and my wolf summons as well as messing with peoples heads. I dislike power hungry fools and snake, my skills revolve around medical jutsu as I too am a licensed medic-ninja but unlike Naruto I didn't know too many jutsu out side of that field." said Kabuto, looking at Ino's shocked face.

"What Ino?" asked Naruto. "So, everyone on this team but me knows a medical jutsu?" asked Ino, getting a nod in return. "Hey that's a good thing. Now your risk of dieing on a mission has become smaller." replied Kabuto, looking around the class room. "Looks like just we two teams are left." said Kabuto, looking at team seven when the door opened. "Sorry I'm late. I'm here for team ten." said the large man that reminded them of a bear with scars on his face.

"That's us." replied Naruto, as team ten stood and walked forward. "Right, come on." replied the man, as they walked out and to a Raman bar. "Ok, how about introductions." said the Man. "You start because we already did this." replied Naruto and Kabuto in stereo. "Fine, I'm Ibiki Morino; you don't need to know my likes or dislikes or were my skills lay." said Ibiki.

"Well that was informative." chimed the boys. "Do you two do that a lot?" asked Ibiki. "Yes." came the reply from both boys. "So, I guess I should tell you about the final test." said Ibiki, handing some papers to the team. "Final test? But I thought we were genin." said Ino, as her and Hinata got worried. "Nope that was to weed out the useless. I'll see you all tomorrow at field ten at 7:00 sharp." said Ibiki, poofing away.

"Well we got to check in. How about you come with us, that way you know were to find us." suggested Naruto, as he and Kabuto got up. "Sure why not." replied Ino, as she and Hinata got up.

As they walked to the hospital they talked about random things, like what they all liked to do. When they go to the hospital, Naruto and Kabuto pulled out a badge and put it on and walked into the office area of the hospital with Ino and Hinata. Then they walked up to a woman that Both Ino and Hinata recognized as Tsunade. 'What are those idiots doing, that's lady Tsunade!' thought both Ino and Hinata, as the boy snuck up on Tsunade then pushed a presser point in her sides. "Hi Mom!" the chimed after they made her jump. "Boys! How many time do I have to tell you not to scare me like that?" asked Tsunade, as Hinata and Ino looked stunned. "Um…is this a rhetorical question?" asked the boys in tandem.

"What am I going to do with you two? Mmm who are this two?" asked Tsunade, looking at the two stunned girls. "Oh, there our team mates, Yamanaka Ino and Hyuga Hinata." replied the boy. "Well, you two get to work, and you two help them." ordered Tsunade, as the boys mock saluted and the girls snapped out of there state and replied with a "Yes, lady Tsunade." and for the next few hours Hinata and Ino helped the two medic boy do there rounds, while learning more about the medic field.

---Later at the Yamanaka house---

"So, Ino, why are you home so late and who are your team mate?" asked Inochi, looking at his daughter. "I have Hinata Hyuga and the Raiu brother both of who are the sons of lady Tsunade and I was helping them at the hospital." replied Ino, falling on the couch. "I wasn't aware that Lady Tsunade had children." said Inochi, think of looking into it. He didn't get a reply because Ino had fallen asleep.

---Hyuga house hold---

"Hinata, why are you late?" asked Hiashi. "I was helping my team mates at the hospital. Two of them are medic ninja. Me and my other team mate Yamanaka Ino were stunned the lady Tsunade is back and that my other two team mate are her sons that she ordered us to help them." explained Hinata, hoping her father understood. "I see, very well, you're dismissed." said Hiashi, as Hinata left for her room. 'Anko, have I been too hard on our daughter?' asked Hiashi, looking at a picture that looks like an older Hinata.

---The Hokage's office---

"Well, I think Konoha is n for an interesting time. Good luck boys." said the Hokage, looking at a list of teams that had something by the numbers. He looks at team ten and right beside it the word pass was in bold lettering. "Team ten, may you live in interesting times." said the Hokage as he left for the evening.

End Prelude.


End file.
